Down and Hopeful
by Monnaki1279
Summary: Ayano has some down time and Kazuma is in the background trying to help.He is hopeful.Please be nice to me this is my first fanfic.
1. Ayano's Major Cold

**All rights go to the makers and writers of Kaze No Stigma (although I wouldn't mind owning it)  
**

**Ayano's Major Cold**

**(Kazuma's Point of view)**

"Kazuma, Kazuma,Kazuma!KAZUMA!"Ayano yelled. I rushed into her room from outside. For some reason Juugo had wanted me to guard her tonight. Ayano was on her bed in winter pj's, in all out distress. She had pushed all her blankets back but was drenched in sweat. "Ayano, calm down I'm here,"I calmly say. She stops thrashing about but is still shaking. I put my hand on her forehead, she's burning up. That's when I notice she's not shaking anymore. I take my hand away, she straight away starts shaking , then starts thrashing about and is about to start yelling again. "Ayano! I'm right here!" I say taking her hand, she still shaking,_ 'weird'. _She pulls me down into an embrace and cries into my shoulder, "I saw you die," she manages to creek out. I would usually give a smart reply like: you mean you care for me, guess you're falling for me; but in her condition I decided against it. She clung to me, '_I could get used to this',_ I slipped into sleep.

I awoke to a wriggling red head on my chest. I remembered last nights incident. I managed to get myself out from under Ayano. I went to the door, told the maids of Ayano's cold, they decided to give her a cold bath. I got out of the way, meet Ren outside, we went to get breakfast. Juugo had been informed Ayano's cold and asked how I found out she had a cold. I told him what happened last night minus my own desiring thoughts. Just as I finished my food a maid asked if I could help with Ayano, as every time they tried to touch her, she summoned Enraiha, then would promptly faint from overworking her body.

I got there grabbed Ayano's hand, her eyes flashed but she calmed down upon looking at me. "They're not going to hurt you, they're trying to help you, I'm just behind the door."I say. After like ten minutes I hear a frightened yelp, followed by all the maids talking, trying to calm Ayano down. I'm in there like a bullet. Ayano is standing there in only her bra and underwear with Enraiha in hand, her eyes are unfocused. The head maid comes over to me, "I think she will only stay calm if you're here but she needs a cold bath, so if you could get into your swimsuit we'll put her into hers." I nodded, went over to Ayano and told her what was going to happen, then left.

After getting changed, I got outside Ayano's room. The maids were filing out. I went in. I got Ayano into the bath, she calmed down and cooled down a bit. I stayed there holding her hand to show her I was there. Good thing I was there because a few times she almost fell asleep, slipping into the water too much. After almost hour, the head maid came back saying that was long enough and Juugo wanted to talked to me. Ayano didn't summon Enraiha when I let go and the maids took over, she had gotten over her cold. She was looking everywhere with her normal fiery, sharp, focused amber eyes.


	2. Kazuma Asks For Blessings

**Kazuma asks for blessings**

**(Kazuma's Point of view)**

I went to Juugo. He asked how Ayano was, I told him she had gotten over her cold. "Then why do you still look worried?"He asked. That caught me by surprise, _he can always tell when I'm not saying anything but really want to. Something that has been passed on to Ayano._ "I...I would...like to umm, ask you something?" I said nervously. Juugo smiled and nodded to me to continue. I cleared my throat, now this was totally terrifying, "I would ….like to ask.. yourblessingsformetomarryAya no?" I said in a rushed voice. Juugo looked at me confused, "what was that last part again, I couldn't quite work it out." "I said would you give your blessings for me to marry Ayano," I mumbled, Juugo's face went from surprise to lighten up with the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Of course, of course,"he said grinning like a proud father, which made sense, I guess. "Well, I guess you want to go see her and ask?" he asked me. "Yes, I probably should do that," I said as I was getting up.

**Sorry it's so short next chapter will be bigger I promise (like really big)**


	3. Ayano's Misguided Depression Part 1

**I don't own Kaze No Stigma and this goes for all my chapters on this fanfiction.**

**Ayano's Misguided Depression Part 1**

**(Kazuma's POV)**

As I walked to Ayano's room, I tried to come up with a way to propose. I got to her door, taking a deep breath, walked in. The scene I saw horrified me. Ayano was at the foot of her bed. A short dagger was pointed at her heart. Even worst was the person holding the hilt of the dagger. It was HER, Ayano. Ayano was holding that dagger.

I quickly took in this scene. I immediately put up a small barrier in front of Ayano's heart (much like the one he put up on himself when Misao tried to stab him.)Then I did three things: run up to her, flung the dagger away from her where it embedded itself in the wall and yelled "what the hell are you doing?" at her. Her eyes widened, probably because not only was I there but my eyes were glowing red and my wind was black, she knew I was not just angry but furious. She fell to the floor, collapsing on to her knees, with unshed tears threatening to overflow. " I just couldn't take it anymore, I worked so hard to fight it but I couldn't, it was slowly killing me inside," she creaked out with the tears now gently flowing down her face. I crouched in front of her, wiping the tears away with my thumbs, "what was doing this? What was it you couldn't fight, couldn't take anymore?What was killing you inside, Ayano?" I asked her gently my eyes now normal colour and my wind gone. She looked down, "I couldn't take it anymore...I...I..I loved you too much," she said looking up at me. I stared at her with wide eyes, "I tried not to love you, to fight it but I couldn't and it was killing me inside," she continued. "Why was it killing you?" I asked serious, "because I knew you wouldn't return my feelings, that you didn't love me and would reject me which would break my heart and also kill me but faster." She said crying afresh.

"Didn't you think about what your father would do, thinking someone had killed you?" I asked not wanting to overwhelm her with the details of that I was about to propose. "Of course I did , I wrote a letter, it's over there with Enraiha..." she said sadly, " Enraiha? Why is Enraiha over there?" I asked shocked, Enraiha was part of Ayano, like a part of her soul. "For Ren," she whispered slowly, "I wouldn't need it anymore..." she blacked out, I grabbed her, "you idiot, leaving Enraiha out of your body could, kill you," I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me and already knew that. I walked over to Enraiha with Ayano in my arms unconscious, I put her on the bed, picked up Enraiha and put it on her chest, it got sucked into her chest. Her eyes opened, " no, it was for Ren," she said. "Well he'll just have to wait because I'm not having you die, not when I'm around," I said more than slightly annoyed.

"You need to tell your father, Juugo, he needs to know about this," I said gently. "I don't know if I can, how will I? I can't, I'm scared by myself," she said. "I'll come, I'll be with you the whole way, if you want me to," I said. We walked out, I looked at Ayano, she had her head down, she looked scared, sad and ashamed. It didn't suit her, she should be happy and vibrant or angry and fiery. Looking at her now, she had lost that fiery determination and spark in her eyes, they were dull, dark and wide with fear. We got to the room Juugo was in. I noticed Ayano was clutching the letter in her hands nervously that's when I decided what I was going to do.

We went in, Juugo looked up smiling like a goof, then looked at our faces, his face became concerned and serious. "We need to tell you something." I said. He motioned in front of him for us to sit. "First I want Ayano to leave I don't think she can handle it again, I know all the information so I think she should be with Ren," I said seriously, Ayano looked up at me with relieved, surprised expression. "Ok," Juugo said, Ayano started to the door, "I'll get someone to get Ren.." Ren and a maid barged in, "someones attacked..." Ren said "Ayano," he finished looking at Ayano."What?!" Juugo said looking at me, "That's not what happened," I said calmly. "Then how do you explain this short dagger we found embedded in the wall," Ren said as the maid brought in the dagger. " I will explain, but Ayano can't be here, so Ren will you go with her, I'll explain it to you later or you can read the letter she has," I said. "Okay," Ren said.

**Thanks to:**

**flealoveshatinghislife – you were the first to follow and favourite my story thanks so much.**

**Crazygirl – I will try to put them into paragraphs but I have always sucked at paragraphs. Thanks for your advice and review.**

**kazenostigmafan4ever – Here's your big twist I told you about.**


	4. Ayano's Misguided Depression Part 2

**Ayano's Misguided Depression Part 2**

**review of last chapter:**

" _I'll get someone to get Ren..." Ren and a maid barged in, "Someone attacked..." Ren said "Ayano," he finished looking at Ayano. " What?!" Juugo said looking at me. "That's not what happened," I said calmly. " Then how do you explain this short dagger we found embedded in the wall," Ren said as the maid brought in the dagger. "I will explain but Ayano can't be here, so Ren will you go with her, I'll explain it to you later or you can read the letter she has," I said. "Okay," Ren said._

* * *

**(Ayano's POV)**

We walked out of the room and into another room, sat down I handed Ren the letter. He read the letter to himself, I sat there waiting and watching for the longest period of time. His expression changed as he read the letter; from concerned to shocked and sad to sweet sadness where he had a sad smile. He finished the letter, looked up to me, "Ayano, what stopped you, why are yo still here?" "Kazuma stopped me, he wouldn't let me die he said,"I said, Ren smiled. "He was really angry, he even had his black wind and glowing red eyes." "Ayano why can't you realize that Kazuma cares for you as much as you care for him, I know that for sure," he said. "I don't think so, for 2 reasons ; one: he doesn't act like he cares much for me, he cares for you, you're his beloved little brother. Two: he didn't do anything to confirm it back when I told him the reason for killing myself. He was just worried that I didn't think about how father would react, thinking someone had killed me , which I had by writing that letter," I said . "Well, I still get the feeling he really, really cares for you, but I don't know, maybe something will come up to confirm his feelings for you," Ren said, "just remember the only person who got him back, when he was rampaging about with his black wind trying to find Pandomonium. Wasn't me, it was you. I think Kirika was correct, you have the strongest bond with him."

**(Kazuma's POV)**

Me and Juugo talked. I told him what had happened, "then she does have feelings for you," said Juugo, "you better propose before she tries again." I nodded, " I'm just working on how to propose, I think I'll do it tomorrow," I said. "Okay, I won't give you any missions tomorrow," he said. " No, I want it to be like a normal day. Her going to school, going on a mission, then going to karaoke and a cake shop, normal," I said " I think I've got it I just need to organize it." Juugo smiled, " of course." I flew to my apartment. I already had the ring, I had just been waiting for the right time and the guts to ask Juugo. I got the ring, put it beside my bed. I then continued to ring Nanase and Yukari to ask if they could help out with it. I then proceeded to call the cake shop to order a special cake with a certain message in icing on top. They agreed. I was now ready for tomorrows proposal.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**flealoveshatinghislife – my first to follow and favourite my story thanks so much.**

**Crazygirl – I'm putting them into paragraphs, please tell me if I'm doing them wrong or too short/long or something like that. **

**kazenostigmafan4ever – Yes it was an unexpected twist.**

**Kazenostigmafan4ever & jacky – great that you guys liked it. I updated as fast as I could but I'm kind of busy.**

**Panda-Star7 – thanks for follow**


	5. The Proposal Part 1

**Author's note:****When I don't update fast its because I'm a school student with things to do all the time. So, sorry guys when their late I'm really busy with club events for different clubs, karate and such. I try my best (I admit sometimes I'm not in the mood for writing or have writers block).**

'_italics_' = thoughts _italic _= text message or singing

**The Proposal Part 1**

**review of last chapter:**

_I flew to my apartment. I already had the ring, I had just been waiting for the right time and the guts to ask Juugo. I got the ring, put it beside my bed. I then continued to ring Nanase and Yukari to ask if they could help out with it. I then proceeded to call the cake shop to order a special cake with a certain message in icing on top. They agreed. I was now ready for tomorrows proposal. _

**(Ayano's POV)**

The next day was normal, I got up, got changed into my uniform and headed for breakfast. Breakfast was strange, Father and Kazuma kept giving each other knowing glances and smiling at me the whole time, like the WHOLE time and Kazuma was SMILING, it had a little smirkishness **(made up word)**to it but was mainly a smile, like seriously when does Kazuma ever really smile. I wasn't the only one to notice, Ren seemed to notice the glaces between all of us, he looked at us with a questioning expression. After awhile I decided to dismiss it and went off to school.

Yukari and Nanase teased me like normal but they seemed more into it and were also giving each other knowing glances. They wouldn't tell me what it was about. It was really weird. School went on and soon it was the end. I saw Kazuma at the gate, I walked up to him. "We have a mission," he said and grabbed me around my waist and flew into the air.

The mission went well. Just as we finished we both got texts;

_Sender:Yukari_

_hey guys, how'd ur mission go? We goin 2 karaoke want 2 come?_

'_Guys? Why would she text 'guys', she should have just text me Ayano, unless...' _I looked over at Kazuma. "So, do you want to go to karaoke with them?" he said, "your not coming!" I shouted, "but they invited me to," he said, "fine! But you better not mess up my night!" I said threateningly. He just grabbed me around my waist again and flew over there.

**(Kazuma's POV)**

_'Yukari did that well, just as planned'_. We got to karaoke. They decided to do it individually first then together later. Nanase went first and started singing What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, I have to say she's a good singer. Yukari went next she sang The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. She was also good. Ayano was up, " what are you going to choose, Ayano?" asked Yukari, " let me guess," "Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes Ft Neon Hitch," they all said at the very same time. "What? It's a cool song," Ayano said pouting.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

She started to sing Neon Hitch's part. She was amazing, I didn't know Ayano possessed that awesome voice.

_I don't know where you're going_

_Or when you're coming home_

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door_

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going_

_Just get your ass back home_

I just kept staring at her slap-jawed.

_I don't know where you're going _

_Or when you're coming home _

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door _

_For one more chance to hold you close_

_I don't know where you're going _

_Just get your ass back home _

I looked at her, she had her eyes closed enjoying listening and singing the song.

_I don't care what you're after_

_As long as I'm the one, No_

_I don't care why you're leaving_

_You'll miss me when you're gone_

Ayano was almost radiating. With her scarlet hair and amazing voice she was an enchanting flame. That's way I love her.

_I don't know where you're going _

_Or when you're coming home _

_I left the keys under the mat to our front door _

_For one more chance to hold you close _

_I don't know where you're going _

_Just get your ass back home _

The song was over all too soon. " So, are you going to sit there or are you going to sing?" Ayano asked me. " Hey! I have an idea, you guys should do a duet because you're partners," Yukari said. '_Perfect, she did that perfectly_'. "Sure, whatever I don't really like singing much, plus I don't know many songs," I said. "Just choose any song you like, Ayano knows all of them basically," Nanase said. "Hey, don't just go answering for me and I don't know all of the songs!" Ayano said pouting once again. "Well, is it okay if we do a song together?" I asked her. "Yeah, whatever! I'll just need to check if I do know the song, so go ahead and choose because I probably know more songs then you at least," She triumphantly. "Well, while Kazuma's choosing a song, we can sing one altogether, okay," Yukari said. They sang Zero To Hero from the movie Hercules. I found myself being distracted every time Ayano sang a line, her voice completely engulfed and possessed me.

**Thanks to:**

**flealoveshatinghislife , Panda-Star7, kazenostigmafan4ever, Sirens in the water & ****SapphiRubyCrys- thanks so much for favs and follows**

**Crazygirl & jacky – you guys should become members so you can read and follow easier, I did that, it's way easier. **


	6. The Proposal Part 2

**Author's note:**** Sorry for not updating for so long and leaving you where it was. I've been extra busy with school, then this weekend is a party I had to organize ( yes, mine but ****DON'T YOU DARE**** say happy birthday to me!). And sorry for bad grammar and spelling I suck at them and am dyslexic (I do use spellcheck for spelling but it doesn't always pick up everything). **

'_italics_' = thoughts _italic _= text message or singing both singing=bold Ayano singing=(A)

Kazuma singing=(K)

**The Proposal Part 2**

**review of last chapter:**_" Hey! I have an idea, you guys should do a duet because you're partners," Yukari said. 'Perfect, she did that perfectly'. "Sure, whatever I don't really like singing much, plus I don't know many songs," I said. "Just choose any song you like, Ayano knows all of them basically," Nanase said. "Hey, don't just go answering for me and I don't know all of the songs!" Ayano said pouting once again. "Well, is it okay if we do a song together?" I asked her. "Yeah, whatever! I'll just need to check if I do know the song, so go ahead and choose because I probably know more songs then you at least," She said triumphantly. "Well, while Kazuma's choosing a song, we can sing one altogether, okay," Yukari said. They sang Zero To Hero from the movie Hercules. I found myself being distracted every time Ayano sang a line, her voice completely engulfed and possessed me._

**(Kazuma's POV)**

When they finished I had just chosen. "Have you got one yet?" Nanase asked. "Yip," I said. Ayano looked at the song to see if she knew it. She then looked at me, then back at the song and then back again. "This is one of the only songs you know?" she asked bewildered. "Yes, now let's go partner," I said pushing the start button.

_(A)I care for you_

_(K)Like a gun that you're too scared to hold__  
__(A)I care for you_

_(K)Like a stranger you already know__  
__(A)I care for you_

_(K)Like a truth that you don't wanna hear__  
__(A)I care for you_

_(K)I'm the one that you think you don't fear__  
__(A)I care for you_

_Like a game it's waiting in the streets__  
__(K)I care for you_

_(A)Like a pavement underneath your feet__  
__(K)I care for you_

_(A)I know I'm where you want to be__  
__(K)I care for you_

_(A)And you know that you can never leave__  
_**_Oh yeaaaa~_**

**_Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__Cuz I know that is right__  
__Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__And don't make me deny what is true__  
__And don't tell me it's nothing to you__  
__Cuz I know that you feel it too_**

_(K)Feeling it too..._

_(A)I care for you_

_(K)Like a bus you think that you can't take__  
__(A)I care for you_

_(K)Like a look that makes you accept your fate__  
__I care for you_

_(A)It's me that you want and that you need__  
__(K)I care for you_

_(A)The light that you refuse to see_

**_You know~_**

**_Don't tell me I'm wrong_**_  
_**_Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__Don't tell me I'm wrong  
Cuz I know that is right__  
__Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__Tonight__  
__No, not tonight__  
__Cuz I know you're the one_**

_(A)Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__(K)Don't tell me I'm wrong_

_(A)No,Don't tell me I'm wrong__  
__(K)Tell me I'm wrong__  
_**_I know what is right  
Don't make me deny what is true_**_  
__(A)I, I know_

**_Don't tell me_**_  
__(K)Don't you tell me, no__  
_**_Don't tell me_**_  
__(A)Don't you dare tell me_

_**Don't tell me**  
**And don't make me deny what is true**  
**Cuz I am over you**_

**_Don't tell me I'm wrong  
Don't tell me I'm wrong  
Don't tell me I'm wrong  
Cuz I know that is right  
Don't tell me I'm wrong  
And don't make me deny what is true  
And don't tell me it's nothing to you__  
_**_**Cuz I know that you feel** (A)__the same too_

"You guys should do another," Nanase said, "yeah," agreed Yukari. "Sure whatever, is that okay, Ayano?" I asked, "Yeah," Ayano said slightly confused. " Do you know this one?" I then asked, "Yes, I do," she said. " Then lets go,"

_(A)In a perfect world__  
__One we've never known_  
_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_  
_Somehow we'll come through_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_Love will find a way_

_(K)I was so afraid_  
_Now I realize_  
_Love is never wrong_  
_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_  
_Shining in your eyes_

**_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_**

**_They'd know_**  
**_Love will find a way_**  
**_Anywhere we go_**  
**_We're home_**  
**_If we are there together_**

**_Like dark turning into day_**  
**_Somehow we'll come through_**  
**_Now that I've found you_**  
**_Love will find a way_**

**_I know love will find a way_**

"That was awesome guys!" Shouted Yukari excitedly. " Thanks for that partner but can I do one by myself now?" I asked Ayano. "Sure," she said distancely.

_(K)Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and dang you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you will find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
_So please don't, please don't, please don't._  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_'Cause our time is short_  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

Now Ayano was so confused, because all through the song I was looking at her to give her a clue of who I was singing this to.

"Heys guys, we should go get some cake at the cake shop down the road," Yukari said._ 'That was_ a_lso done well, she should be an actress, man'._ "Okay, lets go."I said. '_It was almost time'_.

**Thanks to:**

**flealoveshatinghislife , Panda-Star7, kazenostigmafan4ever, Sirens in the water, Klonoakid17, heavy distance & ****SapphiRubyCrys- thanks so much for favs and/or follows.**

**to all above and Crazygirl & jacky – thanks for reading and giving me good advice, keep it coming. Become members so I can talk better with you and stuff!**


	7. The Cake Shop Proposal

**Author's note:**** Sorry for bad grammar and spelling I suck at them and am dyslexic (I do use spellcheck for spelling but it doesn't always pick up everything). **

'_italics_' = thoughts

**The Cake Shop Proposal**

**Review of previous chapter:**

"_Hey guys, we should go get some cake at the cake shop down the road," Yukari said. 'Also done well, she should be an actress, man'. "Okay, lets go."I said. 'It was almost time'._

**(Ayano's POV)**

We went to the cake shop. I was so confused, was Kazuma singing that song because it was a cool song he knew or was he singing about Tsui ling or, or was h-he really singing about m-me,'_no, stop thinking like that, it's wishful thinking, he's proved that plenty of times, he doesn't like me.'_While I thinking it seems Nanase, Yukari and I sat down and Kazuma had gone to get some cake.'_weird, he's_ _getting us cake, what's going on that I don't know about.' _

Kazuma came over with a giant strawberry cake, my favorite flavor. He put it down, it had a message on it in icing, it said, '_Will you marry me, Ayano Kannagi, ohh.. thats cool... wait, what the...'_I looked at Kazuma, he was on one knee in-front of me with the most beautiful ring held out. It was a simple silver band with three gems, on the left a blue sapphire that looked like a swirling windstorm ready to blow anything away, on the right was a ruby that looked like a burning flame ready to lick up anything in range and in the middle looking like a mixture of the two, a perfect harmony of flame and storm. Tears started to flow down my cheeks, I was more then surprised.

"Are you just doing this because of that incident?" I knew I was ruining the moment but I had to know. "Ayano I've had this ring for more then three months, so no, I've been wanting to do this for a long time. I just didn't know your feelings, didn't have the guts to ask Juugo or the right time to propose, but it was going to pass if I didn't get my act together so I just went with it and asked your Father for blessings right after you got over your cold. I then found out about your feelings for me which meant I just needed the right time but the right time is anytime I'm with you, so I was just being a wimp and making up excuses."I started giggling, this was the Kazuma who defeated demons and youma with me saying he was a wimp.

"So what's your answer?" he asked, I looked into his eyes so filled with emotion, worry, love and many others. "Kazuma what do you think, of course I'll marry you, I would have to be stupid not to, I love you," I said kneeling in-front of him and engulfing him a hug. He just sighed in relief, then gently pushed me off put the ring on my finger and proceeded to kiss me. _'I'm so happy, I'm going to be Ayano Yagami soon and be married_ _to the most amazing man that I love with all my heart and soul.'_

**Thanks to:**

**flealoveshatinghislife , Panda-Star7, kazenostigmafan4ever, Sirens in the water, Klonoakid17, heavy distance, Chibimaru-chan, mariamalata98 & ****SapphiRubyCrys- thanks so much for favs and/or follows.**

**To all above and Crazygirl & jacky – thanks for reading and giving me good advice, keep it coming. **

**Crazygirl & jacky - Become members so I can talk better with you and stuff!**

**People if you want more you'll have to give me an idea that I think will work to get my brain working. That's right this is all I had planned to do but you never know I might get an idea. I have a feeling I did the paragraphs wrong in this chapter, if my instincts are right I'm very sorry.**


	8. The Album

**The Album**

**Review of previous chapter:**

"_So what's your answer?" he asked, I looked into his eyes so filled with emotion, worry, love and many others. "Kazuma what do you think, of course I'll marry you, I would have to be stupid not to, I love you," I said kneeling in-front of him and engulfing him a hug. He just sighed in relief, then gently pushed me off put the ring on my finger and proceeded to kiss me. 'I'm so happy, I'm going to be Ayano Yagami soon and be married to the most amazing man that I love with all my heart and soul.'_

**(Onlooker's POV)**

"And so a year later, in the hot summer they got married." The figure said smiling, "the wedding was great, as money wasn't a problem. The groom certainly looked handsome." At this a masculine voice replied, "not as beautiful as the bride though." The man said this as he wrapped the smaller, female figure he had interrupted in his arms.

They both looked and smiled at each other, than they looked at the photo album in the woman's hands. " What happened next mummy and daddy? You can't just leave it there on me," a young boy of 5 said, sitting up in his bed, pleading his parents to continue the story. "Well, a few years later they had the most handsome son, who looked just like his father, they named him Ryu which means dragon, because they didn't know what element he would use." The women continued. "It's just as well we did because you can use both can't you?" The man asked, "yip! I can use fire just like mummy and I can use wind just like daddy," Ryu replied happily. "Okay, that's enough for now, it's time for sleeping." Ryu slid under the covers, the couple kissed him go night and walked out.

"We did well, didn't we?" The man asked, "yes, yes we did," replied Ayano as she looked up at Kazuma smiling. Walking down the hall of their house, they looked into another room not too far away. Sound asleep in the crib lay a baby girl of one, with red hair like her mother. "Goodnight little friend Fumiko," whispered Ayano. The couple walked a little more, with arms around each other, looking all the more like two love-sick teenages even after all these years.

**Thanks to:**

**flealoveshatinghislife , Panda-Star7, kazenostigmafan4ever, Sirens in the water, Klonoakid17, heavy distance, Chibimaru-chan, mariamalata98, Ja ne Kat, MissBubbly, erikblyt, jessikabalcazar96, KazeNoStigmaFan24 & ****SapphiRubyCrys- thanks so much for favs and/or follows.**

**To all above and Crazygirl & jacky – thanks for reading and giving me good advice.**

**Crazygirl & jacky - Become members so I can talk better with you and stuff!**

**Sorry SapphiRubyCrys I couldn't make it long but it is romance fulled.**


End file.
